Kid Icarus uprising: the rise of Piridi
by drakeowner42
Summary: This is a Piridi fan fiction made for everyone to enjoy especially kid Icarus uprising fans or Piridi fans.
1. Chapter 1

Piridi fan-fiction.

Chapter one: the uprising of Piridi.

Disclaimer: welcome to my fan fiction of Pit and Viridi also known as Piridi with appearances of Dark Pit, Phosphora, and Palutena at times but there will be as many cliffhangers as in my amour shipping fan fiction of Ash and Serena from Pokémon so I all hope you enjoy this one too.

Pit: sorry drakeowner42 and Palutena am I too late to be in the intro to this fan fiction.

Me: no Pit just on time and since I didn't respect you enough in my Pokémon fabric how about you take the lead in the rest of the disclaimer.

Pit: really do you really mean it.

Palutena: yes Pit now go on and finish it.

Pit: alright I won't let you guys down. Drake is not response able for anything that I do.

Whoops that's the wrong document that's my contract. Here is the disclaimer. Ahem, Drake does not own Kid Icarus uprising © of Nintendo but he does own the game. Now without farther ado.

Pit and me: let's get to the story.

Me: sorry couldn't help it.

Story begins.

Pit: sorry lady Palutena I was busy with beating a level nine Seamus in SSB3DS. What did you need?

Well pack your 3ds and any games because I'm going to the god conceal meeting and I asked Viridi and Phosphora to watch you while I'm there.

Pit: but doesn't Viridi need to be there to.

Palutena: Viridi sends Arlon in her place. Plus Pit too is going to be there.

Pit: Ya but he'll be kissing Phosphora the entire time.

Dark Pit: that's not true pit stain I'll be there playing SSBWU at Viridi's domain. Plus I just got back from there it is amazing. Viridi told me to tell you to bring your 3ds with any of the games you want.

Pit: Let me guess after you played a round with Phosphora then made out in here room.

Dark Pit: THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED. We plays SSBWU the entire time.

Both Pit and Palutena: sure you did. (With a hunt of sarcasm.)

Dark Pit: it's the truth.

Pit trying not to laugh as he tries to say the right words so he won't be punched for it but his snickering gets him in trouble.

(The forth wall is about to be broken.)

Pit that is not funny drake.

Drake: kind of is.

Pit: it still hurts.

Dark Pit: that's what she said.

Drake: lol.

Palutena: you had that one coming at you pit.

Pit: ow harsh.

Drake: get back to the story guys we have more problems on our hands.

Pit: like what the end of the world.

Drake: yes.

Pit: ahahahahahahaha.

Drake: is someone getting this on camera.

Dark pit: I am. Oh this will look great on YouTube.

Pit: no not on YouTube. I'll die.

Palutena: then I'd just revive you.

Pit: oh trust me it would be better if I stayed dead.

Drake: who would lead the centurions? Dark pit can't because he'll be in battle with Viridi's forces of nature. And Palutena could but then probably get distracted by a butterfly or something like I would but I can't because I'm the writer and well I write.

Pit: fine.

Drake: no offence Palutena.

Palutena: none taken.

Drake: OK back to the story.

All: OK.

(Back in the story.)

So ya pack your 3ds and any of the games you want to bring

Pit: cool be right back.

Palutena: then I can warp you both there. Should I send dinner with you or should Viridi cook.

Both pit and dark pit thinking.

Pit: could we get twenty dollars.

Palutena: haha, ya, no.

Pit: then we'll have Viridi cook.

Palutena: right you two ready to go. Oh shoot forgot here's a note for Viridi and Phosphora. Alright see you two in 6 hours or tomorrow.

Both Pit's: see ya.

(Poof)

When they both arrive the place has been turned into a giant mess those green things that can only hurt by melee attacks and shot when red. There three of them on messing with the chili that Viridi was cooking the other two destroying the house.

Phosphora: come back you no good home pit hi pittoo. (Dark Pit only lets Phosphora call him pittoo.) Sorry the house is a wreck can you guys help me catch these things and put them back in there cage.

Pit: I thought Viridi's forces allowed to roam her domain.

Phosphora: Not these three, these three are the worst ones that she had to deal with so she locked them up but they broke out again. Or maybe you could kill them. Either way Viridi will be happy.

Out of nowhere Pit's Palutena bow and Dark Pit's silver bow appear to them with a note from Palutena.

Viridi sent me a call about those trouble makers again and she knew you to were coming so she told me to send you guys your weapons. From Palutena.

Pit: alright let get rid of these thing.

(Boom)

TBC

Thanks for reading this chapter of 6 of my Piridi function hope you all enjoy.

Pit: I looked at your YouTube channel you have one video what's up with that.

Me: I had made new intro with video editor that I had on my computer then it wouldn't work and then my computer had to be reset so I lost all of that data that's why the first video was done on my phone.

Pit: I guess that makes a lot of sense, a least for me I don't know about the rest of the people reading this.

Drake: your probable right, and of your searching for my channel it's not Very popular so you have to look up drakeowner42 and under the categories look for channels, then it should come up.

Pit and Me: but again thanks for reading and thanks for the views and everything bye see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Piridi fan fiction

The uprising of Piridi chapter 2.

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 2 of my Piridi fan fiction that I hope that you are all enjoying as much as my amour shipping fan fic. So how wants to give the disclaimer this time.

All the characters in this fan fic: I do.

Drake: oh it's so hard to choose.

Viridi: just choose already and get the story going.

Drake: fine. Uh. Dark Pit.

Dark Pit: whatever. Just like the last time drake does not own Kid Icarus © of Nintendo Drake only owns Kid Icarus Uprising game and the original on his 3ds.

Drake: thanks Dark Pit see you guys at the end of the story. Or if they decide to brake the forth wall again.

Chapter 2 I don't want to.

(Boom)

Both Pit's and Phosphora: huh

(Silence from Cragalanche)

Pit: hey it's Cragalanche. Hi Cragalanche.

(Small rock thrown at Pit.)

Pit: ow ow ow.

Viridi: CRAGALANCHE only at the the jitterhugs. Not the guest. I don't think Palutena would want her angels back broken.

(Still silence.)

Viridi: we need to find a way to make you talk. Because silence is just meaning nothing. Hey Drake.

Drake: what.

Viridi can you make some way for me to make a way for Cragalanche talk.

Drake: oh that is a tough one but I might be able to make that happen.

Viridi: how long will that take?

Drake oh probably after those jitterhugs are taken care of.

Viridi: it would take that long.

Drake: you want it longer.

Viridi: no.

Drake: good.

(Back in the story.)

Pit: so how long will it take to get something to have Cragalanche be able to talk?

Viridi: Possibly after the jitterhugs are gone.

Pit: great.

Viridi: I know right.

Drake: do you want a crappy machine or something you won't have to fix later.

Viridi: the better version.

Drake: then kill the jitterhugs and let me work.

Viridi: fine.

(5 minutes later)

Viridi: is it done now.

Drake almost give me a minute.

Pit: oh the Christmas trees destroyed.

Viridi: at least the presents and decorations weren't destroyed. There still in the spare room.

Drake: it's done.

Viridi: how does it work?

Drake: well first he has to ingest it. Then it develops into a vocal cord and voice box in is rock body and boom he then Can talk.

Pit: cool it will be awesome to see what he has to say after all of this time.

Viridi: oh come on Cragalanche just open up.

Drake: do you need a crowbar.

Pit: I think we'll need something stronger.

Drake: so a crowbar and a car jack.

Viridi: ya.

Drake: Alright let me get it out of the garage. One sec. Here we go. I need it back after.

Viridi: OK. How long until the voice thing works.

Drake: about 2 minutes tops.

Pit: alright.

(2 minutes later)

Very deep voice: ugh what happened?

Pit: huh Cragalanche you spoke.

Cragalanche: what oh Pit when did you get here?

Pit: I've been here over 30 minutes.

Cragalanche: I don't remember you getting here.

Pit: drake what happened to Cragalanche.

Drake: oh ya forgot he forgets the last 40 minutes.

Pit: why that.

Drake: was that or he forgets everything, or he dies and comes back in three days to live again.

Pit: sounds like what happened to...

Viridi: Pit this is the same instances with the Metroid. Religion and our game have nothing to do with each other.

Pit: well I know that but.

Dark Pit: no Pit we are all trying not to offend the Muslims, Jewish people, Baptist, Lutherans, and any other religious people.

Pit: Alright. So where are going to have Christmas now.

Drake: oh I know a place.

Everyone: where.

Drake: first I have to point out that Pit you should be threatened for the next rematch with Cragalanche.

Pit: why.

Drake: because his voice is so low and threatening.

Everyone except Pit: he's right.

Drake: but that's off topic the place I was talking about is my hide away place.

Viridi: what your room.

Drake: no that's when I want to be away from everyone. No my hiding place is and island that has a lot of room and enough rooms for all of you. Its 500 miles away but I'll teleport you guys there and back after I repair Viridi's domain.

Viridi: do we need to pay for it.

Drake: no I'm sending you guys there for a Christmas vacation while I clean up and fix Viridi's and Palutena's temples for free.

Pit: what's wrong with Palutena's temple?

Drake: your washing machine broke again. And the ac is shot, plus your bathroom needs some work and Viridi's was destroyed by those jitterhugs. So there.

Pit: alright when do we leave?

Drake: now.

(Poof)

TBC

Well here's the very long chapter 2 and I know no romance yet just humor trust me it's coming.

Dark Pit: you better. Or else.

Phosphora: oh Pittoo just because we didn't make very much of an appearance doesn't mean you have to pound him.

Dark Pit: whatever.

Me: so negative.

Phosphora: and that's why I love him.

Me: OK let get ready for the next chapter while they do whatever just to stay in the k rating. So thanks for reading and see you in the third.


	3. Chapter 3

The rise of Piridi.

Hi guys welcome to my third chapter of my Kid Icarus Uprising the rise of Piridi. So far you guys have enjoyed both of my fanfics. Now I know I'm focusing more on this fanfic then the other one but I'm trying to catch this up a little and get to the romance part you're all waiting for and I hope for it to come next chapter or maybe in this chapter. When I decide to add it in. Now who wants to do the disclaimer?

Palutena: I'll do it.

Drake: alright Palutena.

Palutena: I have to make it quick I still have that meeting of the gods to finish. Drake does not own Kid Icarus except for the game Kid Icarus Uprising the game for his 3DS Kid Icarus, Kid Icarus Uprising, and the 3DS are © to Nintendo.

Drake: thanks and bye Palutena. Alright back to the story.

Chapter 3: this is great.

Pit: what is this?

Viridi: it looks like a hut.

Dark Pit: I believe it is a hut.

Pit: Drake what is this.

Drake: that's not a hut it's just what it looks like on the outside if you go inside it's a lot bigger trust me.

Pit: OK you better be right.

Drake: oh trust me you'll be blown away.

(All walk into the hut looking house.)

Pit: oh, my gosh, he was right. This is way better than I thought.

Phosphora: I think it's better than we all think.

Dark Pit: Is this where you live.

Drake: it's more of a summer slash privacy house for me to go to when I need to be alone for a while.

Viridi: like when you go on a date.

Drake: that was fifth grade and I was way more of a dunce then, then now.

Pit: what.

Drake: of course he doesn't understand what I'm saying.

Pit: no I understand just what a dunce is.

Everyone: oh my. (Anime fall)

Pit: what.

Dark Pit: a dunce is a person slow at learning or a really stupid person.

Pit: oh, ok.

Phosphora: Pit we're calling you a dunce, you dunce.

Drake: wow harsh.

Pit: ow I got burned.

Viridi: no you didn't.

Pit: then what do you call this.

Drake: That's the Indian rug burn I gave you 4 hours ago.

Pit: oh it still hurts.

Drake: yes. Guinness world record for longest felt Indian rug burn.

Viridi: that's absurd.

Drake: have you seen some of these records.

Viridi: no.

Drake: oh trust me there are more absurd records then the one that I came up with.

Abby: he's right you know.

Pit: who was that?

Drake: my crush.

Viridi: that is a lie.

Drake: nope it's legit. Didn't you read my other fanfiction?

Pit: no.

Drake: you better than that would make. Then it would make more sense to you.

Pit: right.

Phosphora: so is Abby her real name.

Drake: what no I'm not using her name with her permission. Just like Drake isn't my real name.

Pit: then what is your real name.

Drake: I'm not dispersing that to the public. Back to what's at hand. Your rooms are something you will be led to by the arrow at your feet.

Pit: cool.

Drake: now these are color coded.

Viridi: what do you mean by that?

Drake: if you look at them they have a color to them.

Pit: mines... uh... uh...

Drake: it's green.

Pit: right I know that the entire time.

Dark Pit: sure you did and I have a top hat that has a bunny in it

Pit: (gasp) you're a magician.

Dark Pit: what no.

Pit: but you said you had a...

Dark Pit: I was being sarcastic.

Pit: stop using really big words.

Drake: I think pit needs to go to school and take vocab quiz.

Viridi: ya that will be a sight for my little angel.

Drake: aww.

(Punch noise with the noise of something breaking.) Drake: ow ow ow. Oh my jaw.

Viridi: that's what you get.

Pit: someone still has a soft spot for me.

Viridi: that was a bad set of words you used.

Pit: agh.

TBC.

Sorry technical difficulties with these two see you next chapter.

(Lots of screaming.)

Drake: no do not light that on fire. See ya.

Somebody: call 9 1 1.


	4. Chapter 4

Kid Icarus uprising: the rise of Piridi

Like I said in my amour fanfic I'm sorry for not posting in a while. And I'm going to continue from where I left off by Christmas.

Pit: are sure that's a good idea.

Me: of course it is.

Dark pit: I'm not too concerned about that.

These ideas are killing me and I need room to make more so that's how it's going to work.

Pit: sounds good to me.

Dark pit: alright, so now we need to the disclaimer.

Drake: alright who wants to spin the roulette to see who's doing the disclaimer?

Everyone is sitting quietly waiting.

Drake: uh... how about... Phosphora.

Phosphora: so I just spin it.

Drake: yep

*cckkk ckkkkk cckkk cckk* (I don't know what sound a roulette would make.)

The roulette begins to slow down.

And it's...

Viridi: how long does it take this wheel to stop?

Pit: first it's not. (Being cut off by dark pit.)

Dark Pit: let me stop you right there Pit. A roulette is the same thing as a wheel, so it doesn't really matter which way you call it, it's still a wheel.

Viridi: I think Pit needs to be enrolled in school.

Pit: no please, anything but that.

Viridi: but I thought you wanted to learn how to read.

Pit: I do but have you seen what school has done to Drake.

And it's... why won't it stop spinning.

Viridi: you know what, imp done, here's the disclaimer

Drake does not own the series of Kid Icarus except the games the characters belong to their respectful owners of Nintendo.

Ok this roulette is getting scrapped. Anyone got an idea on a theme song.

Dark Pit: what do you mean?

I mean a song people should listen to before reading the story and while there reading it.

Everyone: hmmm

Pit: oh vie got one.

Alright lets here it.

How about immortals by fallout boys.

Hmm good idea but think it would be better for another chapter.

Everyone: hmmm.

Could we try one without lyrics?

Pit: what are lyrics?

The words to a song.

Pit: oh.

Dark Pit: what about san nin no dragon slayer.

You took my phone didn't you?

Dark Pit: ya.

Pit: is that Japanese. And if it is what does san nin no mean.

It is Japanese it means the 3 dragon slayers.

Viridi: is that from Fairy Tail.

Natsu: yes it is do you have a problem with it.

Oh gosh.

Viridi: of course I have a problem with it. Mr. I burn everything.

Natsu: what does that have to do with you?

Viridi: I'm the goddess of nature you burn everything. Killing innocent trees.

Natsu: tree hugger.

Viridi: oh you're done for.

Me: no, no, no, no, no, no. He is need for Fairy Tail fan fic we can't kill or beat him up because then I get beat by the people reading this and everyone else in Fairy Tail. (Sigh) Natsu just leave for now.

Natsu: why can't I be in this one?

Me: you have a bad relationship with Viridi and that could lead to trouble, plus if you're here everyone else isn't far behind. And if I let you in this story then I have to let Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Gajeel, Erza, and anyone else that followed you here. And I can't deal with that kind of pressure.

Natsu: alright I'll right after this

Chapter 4 exploration.

Natsu: later people.

Me: Natsu when I find you. OH (sigh).

Let's just get this started.

Suggested song for this chapter the 3 dragon slayers or san nin no dragon slayer.

Viridi: My room color is pink. Cool. How's cleaning drake.

Me: it's going fine but... ugh, trying not to just blast everything and end up spend a lot of money on the right to make a new domain.

Pit: it cost money to make domain.

Me: yes pit because I have to talk with Nintendo... 500 dollars there... 300 dollars just so I can learn Japanese...

Pit: I thought you knew Japanese.

Me: I know very little of what I say so most of it would be Japanese songs and just in case of an emergency I have to hire a person to help with translation 400 dollars... then I have to pay Hades to use the mirror of truth...

Everyone: the mirror of truth is back.

Drake: well I brought it back then Hades stole it from me thinking he could make a body and an army out of it. All he got was a body...

Viridi: wait what the mirror of truth makes whatever the users heart desires, if he desired both why did he get one of them.

Drake: you didn't let me finish... the mirror of truth I made does not do what the original did. The one I made makes things that I think are true like if Hades should have an army. Um no. A body. Yes.

Pit: That explains a little but why do you have to pay Hades.

Drake: he wouldn't let me take it so all I have to do is pay him and I can use for as long as I pay for each day. Wait agh.

Dark Pit: what's wrong with you?

Drake: just relied I could have used the mirror of truth the redo Viridi's domain. Agh.

Pit: lol.

Drake: Pit you just got out of the hospital do want to return.

Viridi: ok let's all go to our rooms and let Drake finish his work.

Vrrmp

Pit: what

Palutena: imp here.

Arlon: I am also here Miss Viridi.

Drake: follow the arrows to your rooms. I'll be there later. Then tomorrow it's Christmas.

Everyone: yay.

Drake: now go you saw what everything except your rooms looks like go and take a look at your rooms.

Pits POV

I can't believe that this is my room.

Dude did you hook it up with game systems.

Drake: yep, some old ones. Like the SNES, NES, GameCube, Gameboy color, and advanced. And even the new ones, the Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3.

Wait why not the PlayStation 4.

Drake: don't like the ps4 just like most of my friends don't, we just don't like it. (I sorry if you're a person that likes the ps4 or owns a ps4.)

Pit: PS is supposed to stand for PlayStation.

Drake: yep.

Is there a PSP.

Drake: Nope.

Why not.

Drake: Never played/owned one so I don't know the functions and stuff.

Is that why there all of these ones excluding others because you've only played these systems.

Drake: yep, and also there's a ps1 and a ps2, DS, DSi, 2DS, and of course you're 3DS. And if you see I have drawers labeled for certain devices. One like hand held consoles, remotes to non-portable consoles. You also have a video switcher, flip the one in front of the disc slots on the cabinets there the one on the top switches to the Wii and the playstation1 the Wii being the main one so it will be the one the switches switch between. The next one goes to the Xbox 360, the next one goes to the Wii U, and so on and so forth. You can check the other ones and experiment with which one your one or read the labels. Also there is that thing right in the corner that lets you select between different ones consoles and select different games. Now before I go take Viridi out dude imp getting angry complaints about you two not going out and that I also didn't post-Christmas. So tomorrow ask or I'll do it for you.

Alright.

The next day.

Anime POV.

(I know it's not anime but I don't have a better idea for it.)

Pit: its Christmas.

In pits head.

Drake: hey pit.

Pit: whoa who's there?

Drake: dude I'm in your head I'm talking to you through telekinesis because that doesn't require me to stop working because Abby yelled at me for stopping to talk so mind talking between the two of us let everyone else sleep in because me and Abby are almost done we stayed up last night finishing up Viridi's domain now were finishing up Palutena's temple the longer they sleep the better. So sit in your room and do whatever but don't wake anyone up.

Pit: alright.

Drake: good... oh my...

Pit: what... what happened.

Drake: Dude, what did you do to your bathroom, it's the worst in here. ㈸1. Dude you have asbestosis growing in here.

Abby: I heard asbestosis. So I brought the TNT.

Drake: fire in the hole.

(BOOOOOOOM)

Pit: what just happened?

Drake: we blew up your bathroom. Now (poof) there new ones there clean and spotless. And smells fresh. Next time take care of your bathroom. I mean Dark Pit took care of his.

Abby: and Palutena took care of hers too.

Pit: well I was going to get around to it.

Drake: no that would have to grow for years there is no "I was going to get around to it" there is a I didn't do it for the last 25 years and I did do it the last 25 years and obviously you didn't.

Pit: it's true. Could've sworn magic would take care of it. I guess not.

Drake: well you shouldn't swear it shows bad verbal skills.

Pit: really

Drake: ya.

Abby: now all we have to do is fix/get a new washer and fix the AC.

Drake: I'll do the Washer.

Abby: I'll get the AC.

Drake: make sure to wear this. It keeps the dust and stuff off. But Mines even worse. I have to wear this suit to absorb all the bubbles/soap to get it out of the washer and get all the water out. Man, if I had thought of building a bubble gun that could remove the bubbles then blow them out like a bullet… you know what…

Abby: oh no you don't you fix the washer first then make the bubble gun.

Drake: aww. Transmission

2 hours later.

Drake: ㈷1 finally done

Abby: ㈷1 me too.

(Poof)

Drake: now were clean. Pit now its Christmas.

Pit: YES. ㈳2㈳3㈳4㈳5㈳6㈳7㈳8㈳9㈴1

Drake: ㈴8

Abby: what's with all of the emoji's?

Pit: it's fun.

Drake: its true it is.

Abby: ok let me try. ㈶2 ㈳2㈴0㈵0㈷0㈵1㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈶3.

Drake: what's with the demons?

Abby: that wasn't me that was.

Hades: me.

Drake: oh my... how did you get on our telekinesis radio line?

Hade: magic.

Drake: of course.

Abby: everyone's favorite antagonist "magic".

Drake: alright I'm changing the radio line.

Hades: hey don-

Drake: lol

Pit what happened.

Drake: I changed the radio line to a personal line. So only me, Abby, and you and anyone else that allow in on it.

Pit: cool.

Drake: so Abby and I are on our way. So go ahead and wake everyone up.

Pit: ok *static* what was that... oh that was the line dropping. EVERYONE WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS.

Viridi: Pit go back to bed it's ten in the morning.

Pit: So I woke up at 8 and waited.

Dark Pit: why didn't you wake us up then?

Everyone else: ya why didn't you.

Pit: because of them

(Poof)

Drake: and we are back.

Viridi: so this is your crush.

Both Abby and I blush.

Drake: ya. Now let's get Christmas on.

Everyone: ya.

20 minutes later.

Drake: oh that was awesome.

Abby: ya.

Drake: pit don't you remember.

Pit: ㈸3 ya I know.

Palutena: aw pit your blushing.

Pit: so what.

Drake: don't lash out man, just ask her.

Pit: ok... can I do it privately with her.

Drake: ya, everyone but Viridi and Pit stay.

Everyone but the 2 leave.

Pit: oh this makes it so much easier.

Viridi: makes what easier.

Pit: this… Viridi how would you like to go on a date with me.

Viridi:

Pit: ㈶3

Inside pits head: oh imp scared of rejection.

Me: it'll be alright she's probably shocked about the question and is thinking it over.

Inside Viridi's head: oh shoot imp not prepared for this someone help me.

Abby: don't worry imp here for you what's the problem.

Viridi: Pit asked if I wanted to go on a date with him and I don't know how to answer. I don't want to hurt the little angle like saying not right now or no, and besides I bet he's scared of rejection right now.

Abby: bet Drake is helping him understand the situation and is trying to calm him down. Is Pits face priceless?

Viridi: ya it's amazing. Aw he just had sweat drop moment.

Abby: let me ask you a simple question to help you with the situation. Do you want to go on a date with Pit?

Viridi: yes

Abby: then tell him that or show him a simple or sign that you say yes.

Viridi: ok.

Inside of pits head: this is very awkward.

Drake: I bet it is.

Pit: I'm really scared right now.

Drake: it will be alright. I promise I'm your wingman.

Pit: cool.

Drake: now just calm down and wait.

Pit: alright.

1 minute later.

Pit: I'm still waiting.

Drake: I hope it doesn't take any longer I left my presents down there.

Pit: are you trying to kill the moment.

Drake: no, I just want my stuff. I'm bored I left it all down there.

Pit: ㈷1

Drake: check her arms and her face for movement if there is then she's still talking to Abby about the situation. If not she froze.

Pit: hmm hmmm.

Drake: what's going on?

Drake runs out of his room to find the two kissing.

When the two finally separate. I tell them.

Drake: I'll take that as a yes.

The couple scream in surprise as I start talking.

TBC

Finally got the first romantic thing out and a new chapter done too. Hope you all enjoyed. If you want to you can send me suggestions for songs for future chapters. Hope to see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Kid Icarus uprising: the rise of Piridi.

Hi everyone I'm back today and so everyone else so today I'm of course continuing the story but I got a review from someone on when two worlds collide and it said I should get a beta reader I don't really plan to and a reason why is I don't like sharing that kind of stuff with anyone I know and I know you could get lost in the chapters I posted the other day my excuse is I was tired because when you go on vacation cross country and don't get to walk more you grow tired and to add to that it was midnight so I hope this chapter I hope is better than the other chapters I posted on my other stories. Alright with that out of the way uh... let's have the couple of this story do it Pit, Viridi have at it. And don't kill each other trying to figure out how does it... because we already know how that went. (That's something for later.)

Pit: alright I get half way then you finish it alright.

Viridi: sounds good to me.

Alright get started.

Pit: drakeowner42 does not own kid Icarus.

Viridi: except the games, all rights reserved to Nintendo the creators of kid Icarus.

Both together: now sit back and enjoy the story.

I like that from now on that is your guys' gimmick at the end of the disclaimer. Now to the story.

Chapter 5: that was amazing.

Opening song: electric love, by Miku Hatsune.

I do not own this song.

Viridi POV

Well that was close call. I said. Ya luckily I contacted Drake in time. Said Pit. Ya, so where are we going? I asked. To the new restaurant that opened in town. Pit replied. Well now I see why we dressed so fancy. I said in my head. There it is. Preparing for descent in 3... 2... 1... We started approaching the ground slowly until we landed safely on the ground. When we finally landed I had finally got a good look at what Pit was wearing he was wearing a nice red suit with a white shirt and a purple, red, and white tie in stripe pattern. He saw me looking at how he was dressed. He blushed. OH... he stuttered. I like your tie it has the color of your exomis and my rose dress it's cute especially with your red suit. I said. He blushed even more, his face was a dark red like a lot of boiling blood went to his head. He instantly looked down. I started laughing. Don't be embarrassed about it Pit. How about we go inside and sit down. He looked up completely white he lifted a limp finger and pointed to something behind me. I turned around and saw a giant reaper. We dashed inside and closed the door and blocked it with some items in the lobby. We looked around and looked for a window. We finally found one and opened it.

Inside Pit's mind.

Drake, Drake come on pick up I need you to send me my weapon. I said impatiently. He finally picked up. Hello. He said like he had just come out of a nap. Drake its Pit there's a reaper in town I need my weapon. I said frantically. Alright here it comes. Poof and right in front of me was my Viridi claws I blushed a little. I want to hear the story for this later. I said. You will now kill the reaper. He said. Alright thanks. I said. Your welcome now kill it. He said. And the call was disconnected.

Pit's POV

I moved all of the stuff out of the doorway and ran out to the middle of the street and yelled out to the beast. Hey ugly. I yelled. Everyone in the restaurant face palmed. Oh I think I could have done something better to get his attention. I thought. I heard the reaper screech and it dashed towards me. I dodged and fired several shots then I back flipped to keep away but like all reapers they summon reapers and there was a storm of them. I kept shooting, taking down as much as I could one snuck around and got me, I was stuck with paralysis for 10 seconds and one after a other the came and attacked me and my paralysis lasted longer and longer. I cried out for someone in my head.

Insides Pit's head.

Lady Palutena, Drake, someone help. I yelled in my head. Dude don't yell it hurts to pick up when you yell. Said Drake. Hello? Pit is that you? Said Palutena. Yes. I need help there's a reaper in town and I'm get struck with a lot of paralysis. I replied. Ugh #$% &amp;$ Hades you just love ruining things don't you. Said Drake. Did someone say my name? Said Hades. No I just mentioned you, of course I did. Yelled Drake. You need an icebreakers ice cube cause I have a package. Replied Hades. (Sigh) no I don't want an icebreaker I have my own thank you very much. Herse a question why is there a reaper in the town? Especially since Pit is having a date. Drake asked. I didn't know Pit was having a date I was collecting souls. Hades said. I didn't even know Pit could manage a date. Said Hades. Man that was cold. And it is clear you didn't pay attention to chapters 15 and 16 so there. Said Drake. This four way call is killing me is anyone going to help me. Drake and Hades close their side of the call to finish their argument. What do you need Pit, I'm all ears. Said Palutena. Could make it shower heavenly light on me? Asked Pit. Sure, and why exactly? Asked Palutena. I'm fighting a reaper. I said. Albright just give me a sec. Replied Palutena.

Outside Pit's head

Light started poring over me, I started see reapet's burn due to the light. I looked at the reaper. He was covering his eyes from the light. Latter sucker. I shouted as I blasted the Reaper to smithereens. When the reaper was gone I could here shouts from all the people in the city. (POOF) a pouch landed in my hands with a note.

Dear Pit

Its Drake I finished my argument with Hades, he is now a blocked caller, and I heard the story from Palutena so I sent you this magical pouch to store items. Make sure to store your Viridi claws in them I also put you Palutena blade and Bow in there and your Viridi palm.

P.S.

You left your money at home it's also in the pouch.

Sincerely

Drake.

Viridi broke through the crowd and saw me reading the note she looked over my shoulder to read it. Then slapped the back of my head. Ow. I shouted. What was that for? I asked. For forgetting the money to pay for the food. She said. Well at least I brought the tip with me. I said. Huh lets go in and get some food I'm starving. Viridi said. Alright let's go. I said. We walked in and the waiter tended to take us to a special table. Since I had just technically saved the city... I think. (I don't know if that technically counts but I'm countin' it.) It was next a window with a great view of the sun that now on the horizon just about ready to set. We ordered our food. And 30 minutes after we ordered our food and ate it. And talked a little bit after we were done. We looked back out to the sun. I looked of over at Viridi. See had a twinkle in her, I couldn't tell if she was really happy or planning something. Then I looked at the sunset and back at her and put 2 and 2 together. With the pieces of the puzzle put together now I figured she was planning something with the sunset next to us...

Viridi POV.

He was starting to look back at me. I think he had put the pieces of the puzzle together to figure out I had something planned with the sunset. Right as he finished his turn to look back at me I leaned in and kissed him. I could tell he was shocked when I did it. It was like when he asked me out on a date. I didn't know how to answer the question so I reacted instead of replying I think he blushed again. I backed off to see that he did blush, he was bright red. It's alright Pit isn't this like all hero stories the hero save the day, the town, the princess, the hero all ways got the girl. He thought about it. Then a camera flashed. Right in the window were Dark Pit and Phosphora. I could not believe they snuck up on us. Perfect and it's still warm. Said Dark Pit. I guess Drake was serious when he was ready to stop getting complaints, supposedly. Said Phosphora. Hey I can't help reading everything I get. Deal with it. Seriously get me a deck of cards and deal with it. I can't help if I can't use my computer to type these up faster. I need to go on a walk and chill for a bit. If anyone needs me I'll be by the pool questioning life.

Everyone's face.

Anime POV.

So what do we do without the writer here? Asked Pit. The greater question is how is everything we say being typed if he is not here? Asked Dark Pit. OH. I. UH. Got to go...

The heck happened while I was gone? Asked Drake. We have no idea someone was writing while you were gone. Said Pit. Give me a sec. Oi who touched my tablet and typed some of the story? Asked Drake. Your brother. Replied Palutena. Huh, I'll be back (terminator reference) Palutena keep record of what's happening. Drake said. Aiy sir (Fairy Tail reference). Replied Palutena. Hey that's my gimmick. Said Happy. Sorry, wait why are you here Happy? Asked Palutena. Someone used my gimmick so I came to see who. Happy replied. If you plan on hurting anyone you can't you can only hurt people through your respected story. Shouted Drake. How's that? Asked Happy. Magic now here's a fish now go finish your lines for the Fairy Tail remake story. Shouted Drake. Fine, but next time I'm costing double. Said Happy. Just go man. He shouted again. I'm cat not a man. Happy shouted back. Don't care and it's figurative.

Meanwhile with the story.

㈵1 how long do you think it will take them to finish. Asked Pit. I don't know but I really don't care let's just get back to our date. Viridi said. Well since were done here how about a walk through the park down the street? Asked Pit. Sounds fine with me.

TBC.

Find out more about the date next time enjoy these past to chapters I still have a lot more content to update enjoy and I'll see you guys later.


	6. Chapter 6

Kid Icarus Uprising: the rise of Piridi

Chapter 6: it's so pretty.

Hello everyone I'm back again here's the update chapter for my Piridi story so back to the date in the park now spin the wheel of openings. And it's… … … (Anime fall.) You can't be serious.

Pit: who did it land on?

It landed on spring trap my cleanup/party animatronic along with Foxy.

Pit: well what's wrong with that?

He doesn't have a voice box. And I don't plan on making him vocal system. It would be an entire mess if that happened. Besides he's made only to clean and party. Those are his two options should he go rouge his body has and instant factory reset that engages. So that is impossible to do. And I don't even know he ended up on the wheel. You know I'm going to leave right now I'm leaving I'll be back in a few minutes, Just do the disclaimer someone.

Natsu: anyone understand what just happened.

Pit: Natsu what are you doing here.

Natsu: I heard shouting and came up from my room to see what was happening.

Pit: he's really confused right now and we still need a disclaimer.

Natsu: no problem. I do it.

Pit: how can you do it you're not in the story and you don't know the disclaimer.

Natsu: it doesn't matter if I'm part of the story it matters if I'm one of the characters he uses in a story. Second yes I know the disclaimer it's the same as mine but only a little tweaked. Watch.

Disclaimer

Drakeowner42 does not own any of the characters used he only owns the games and the right watch episodes of Fairy Tail and Kid Icarus.

Natsu: how was that?

Pit: I don't have any show.

Natsu: yes you do there like 6 minutes long.

Just shut up and let the chapter run.

Chapter 7

Song for this chapter

A sky full of stars: by Coldplay

Viridi's POV

Wow this park is a long ways away. I said. Well it's outside the city so I would expect it to be that far. He replied. That's not a park that's nature. I said. What's the difference? He asked. A park is in or part of a town. Nature is outside of the town not being part of it. Or as I do it reset bomb it. I said. Ya but you're out of reset bombs remember. He said. Yes I very much remember. You blew up the bomb factory. I said. Ya but that's part of the past we need to enjoy right now or we can't enjoy the time we have now focusing on such things. Pit said. Dude that awesome where did you learn that? I asked. Oh from Drake I was think about our history when Drake opened my door and saw me we started talking for a while then he asked me what I was thinking about earlier when he came in, then we talked some more than he said that. And I kept it on a memo on my mirror. So I always remember not to dwell on the past. He replied. (Life lesson right there) Hey we're here. He said. It was a nice hill with a few trees and there was some flowers. It looks nice. I said. We climbed up the hill and sat under the tree, as we did we watched the sun set and turned around to watch the moon rise. We sat for a while eventually we decided it was time for use to leave. Hey I need someone to grant me the power of flight? He asked. On it. Said Palutena. Thank you. He said. We started flying towards the small hut looking mansion and ran into something. BUMP. Ow. We said. What did we just hit? He asked. I'm not sure? I said. But we better hurry before I run out of time. He said. Right. I said. We hurried to the island and walked in with 50 secs remaining. We both went to our rooms and when I walked in I found Abby sitting on the couch waiting for me. Oh hey how was the date? She asked. Oh it was good. I said. Right. She said looking at me quizzically. You sound like Drake. I said. What do you mean? She asked. He'll ask a question and say something sarcastic or sarcastic sounding after you reply. I said. Uh huh. She replied.

Pit POV

Hey. I said as I walked into my room. Sup. Drake said. How was the date? Huh… oh it was great, perfect, fantastic, brilliant I'd say. I said. Oi that's my word. He snapped. Sorry when I talk to someone and they break into adjectives and go from an English accent to a British accent and word sayings I tend to snap. He explained. So going from fantastic to brilliant? I asked. Ya. Stuff like that. He said. Alright. So besides the reaper attack how was the date on a scale of one to ten? He asked. Uh… I'd say a 9 because of the reaper. I said. I can see that. Man reapers are so temperamental. He said. You get temperamental to. I said. Shush. It's not on the reapers level. He said. It almost is. Besides what was that snap you had at Hades for, I mean sure he is annoying but you instantly cracked when he entered the call. I said. I would rather not explain. He said. Right. I said. Well I'm going to bed. He said. Alright later. I said. I changed to the fresh war Pajamas. (Ya pajamas) (They have tanks and soldiers on them. Don't judge I know people that wear those. ) and jumped into bed and crashed like someone on sleep meds.

The next morning

I woke up to a camera flash. Ugh. What the, lady Palutena what's with the picture? I asked. My little angel went on his first date. She said. So what does that… ohm. Wait is that why Dark Pit and Phosphora were at my date last night taking pictures? I asked. Well sort of I told them that while on their date I needed them to get at least one picture of you two. She explained. If there are more then they're probably going to blackmail you or something. She said. What?! I asked/shouted. No I'm kidding Pit there just going to tease you two with them. She said. That doesn't make me feel any better. I said. Well there's breakfast in the kitchen. She said. Alright… wait who made it? I asked. Abby and I why? She asked. We don't need another incident like last year.

Last year. Flashback.

Ooh pancakes. 2 minutes later. Munch, munch, something off about these pancakes. *Crash*. Palutena walks in. Oh hey Pit… Pit. Are you ok? Dark Pit walks in. Pit? As she lifts up his head which is now covered in syrup. Oh now I have got to get a picture of this. *click*. Nice. He said. Who made those pancakes? Asked Palutena. Oh well that was me. Said Hades. Face palm.

End of flashback.

Oh ya I remember that. Said Palutena. And I still have the picture. Said Dark Pit. Get out. Shouted Pit. Whatever. Said Dark Pit.

3 minutes later.

Yes pancakes. 2 more minutes. Munch, munch, something's off about these pancakes. *crash*. Not again. Said Palutena.

End of chapter

Chapter end song

Feel good Inc. By Gorillaz

I hope you enjoyed the last part of Pit and Viridi's date a date there is more content to come so stay tuned for a while cause you haven't reached the end yet. See you guys next story/chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Kid Icarus Uprising: the rise of Piridi

Hello everyone welcome back but before I talk more a message from everyone here.

Everyone: happy holidays.

Pit: why is it holidays and not Christmas?

Because of other traditions during the month of December. Anyway it's not Christmas yet. So continuing on today's chapter is an idea from a review got so here it is.

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters used only games. Thank you.

Chapter 8

Welcome

Opening music

The snow white princess

By Miku Hatsune

Enjoy

Pits POV

Ugh. I said when I woke up. It was now the third of December the day I promised Viridi another date. Oh shoot I don't have anything planned. I thought. Hey Pit you up… oh you're up. Why are you have a mental problem right now? Drake said. What? How? I asked. Remember telepathy were able to talk to each other mentally. Dude you are a train wreck what's happening? He asked. I promised Viridi another date and I don't have any ideas. I said. Well there's one right here. He replied. What are those? I asked. My crocs. No. Ugh terrible never mind that… these tickets to smash mansion remember when you're part of smash bros. You get an extra ticket/pass for an extra person to come with you. Remember.

Flashback

Alright and Pit here is you extra's pass. Said Master Hand. Thank you. I replied.

End of flashback

(Terrible flashback I know I know.)

Oh ya. I said. Take her there, show her around. Oh and take this bag. He said. What's in it? I asked. The Pegasus boots, your weapons, and a basket of food for you two. He explained. Ok. What are the Pegasus boots for? I asked. To fly for infinite time. It's going to take more than five minutes to reach smash mansion. He said. How far is it? Well first you have to travel to space then reach the constellation of Capricorn then take a left head up then a right turn, fly that way for some time and you're there. But how far away it is. Oh let me check the calculator. Hmm. 1.3 billion light years away. That should take you ten minutes at Mach speed. He said. Alright. Might want to keep a weapon on you. Oh and here's a lightweight seat. Made so that anything that's on or sits in it is completely weightless. It also has a seatbelt. He said. Why? I asked. Because then you can shoot the monsters and protect Viridi. Plus to fire your weapon you need two hands. How's it work? I asked. Magic. He said. Of course it is. I said.

14 minutes later

Should this ever get animated it should be like that one video where that guys yells. "Transition." said Viridi. Ya that would be pretty cool. Anyway here's the bag and some snacks and off you go. He said. See you guys in a week. Everyone else said. Bye.

10 minutes later.

(Ya I'm lazy like that)

So this is smash mansion. It's on a small island. Said Viridi (JFYI or just for your information. They're flying around the island.) Well are you in for a shock. I said. We flew into the force field around the mansion. We land and took in some new sights. So that's how stages work. She said. Ya we fly/jump into the vortex and enter the stage. I explained. Cool. Hiy. We heard from everyone's favorite little pink puffball. (Gasp) him so adorable. Who is he? Asked Viridi. That's Kirby in the flesh. He's more adorable in person. Said Viridi. Poi oh. Said Kirby. He gestured us to come in. Right as we entered we ran into Master Hand. Oh Pit what a surprise. I didn't know you were coming. And who is this fine Young Lady you've brought with you? Said Master Hand. Oh this is my girlfriend Viridi. I said. Oh well does she have the ticket you received. He asked. Yes it's right here. I said. As I pulled out the purple ticket. Alright you remember where your room is right? He asked. Yep. I replied. Alright we'll see you later to night. He said. Wait what's to night. The smash bros dance ball. Remember? He asked. Actually no I don't. Well every year we have a smash bros dance ball and it transitions a month each year. So this year it's in December. He explained. Alright. We said. I'll tell everyone to make you two welcome. He said thank you Master Hand. Alright this way. I said. We went down the very long hallway down to my room, which I guess could be considered a condo, considering how large it is. We entered to find the copy of me inside the room. Shutting down. It said. What is that? Asked Viridi. Well since each of us characters has a game to respond to we have clones that work as the real versions of us. Until both of us come into contact it will remain active, besides when clone fighting. I explained. Oh ok. So where do I leave my stuff? She asked. Take that hallway all the way down then take a right at the last door on the right. That's the guest room. I said. Alright. She walked down and placed her stuff in her room. So what else are we going to do? She asked. Well I'll show you around the entire complex and some of the other characters around, then go to the dance. I said. How big is this place? Asked Viridi. About 340 square yards in length 145 in width and 3 stories high. Come on I'll show you.

In the lobby

So the easiest way to get around this place is to recognize where everything is. So when you enter the rooms are on the left side of the building and all of the other features are on the right. Then of course there's the lobby here and the dining area to the left. Alright. So let's see the other features so of course bottom level is the pool. And a hot spring or as some of the characters call it a hot tub, but hot spring sounds better. I said. Oh wow it's really huge. (Gasp) there's a diving board not one but three diving boards. Why are there three any way. Well there are 30-40 of us characters in this building so the diving board gets a bit crowded. I said. Alright. She replied. So further down this way there is the arcade. Oh Link's in there. Hey Link. I said. Oh hey Pit. He replied. Who's your friend? He asked. Link this is my girlfriend Viridi. I said. Oh so she's the girl in the back of the wrath of the reset bomb stage. He said. Yep. Oh well then it's a pleasure. Is she like the boss of Phosphora? He asked Yep, Phosphora is her top commander. I explained. So how are thing with you and Zelda? I asked. Oh. I figured if you came back you would ask that, but you should probably already know. He said. Do mean what I think you mean? I asked. Yep. He replied. Dude nice how long since you asked? I asked. 1 months ago. He said. Cool. I said. I have no idea what you're talking about. Said Viridi. Right, sorry. So you know how there are stories on you and I? I asked. Ya. She replied. Well there are also stories about Link and Zelda. I said. Ok, where are you going with this? She asked. I'm saying he proposed to Zelda. I said. Whoa. Wait what! Said Viridi. Ya. Said Link. So when's the wedding? I asked. Two days from now. He said. Oh. Got to find my tux or my blue toga. (I prefer the blue because it looks nice.) I said. Is there any sheep around? Asked Viridi. Ya, why? Asked Link. I'm the goddess of nature I can make stuff out of wool. She replied. Really! I said. You know this, remember last week. (No more flashbacks, there's not enough time for one.) Anyway I can make the clothing for us. She said. Alright. So I guess we're set for it I guess. But I should finish showing you around the mansion. I said.

TBC

Thanks for reading see you guy's next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Kid Icarus: uprising the rise of Piridi

Welcome to the continuation of the christmas special of my Piridi fanfic.

Dark Pit: about time. You slacker.

Hey I still can blackmail you remember.

Dark Pit: Right back at ya.

Pit: so I finally get to finish the tour of smash mansion?

Yes you get to do that and go to the dance. Then go to Link and Zelda's wedding. Then we get to have a giant timeskip to the halloween special. But i think everyone is tired of waiting so let's give them what they've been waiting for.

Chapter 8

Wedding prep

Stream of faith by Miku Hatsune.

Pits POV

"So over here we have the kitchen and next door to it is Palutena's kitchen." I said. "Why does she have her own kitchen?" Viridi asked. "Remember when Palutena was making something in her kitchen and turned it into a monster?" I said. "Oh ya! Didn't nintendo make a video adaptation of it?" She asked. "Yep." I replied. (We're hinting at the animated Video palutena's cooking which can be found on the nintendo eshop and on YouTube.) And to end the tour we'll go to the pool." I said. We took the elevator down to the basement.

When the doors opened we saw the gigantic pool several of the characters were down. But Viridi's face really brightened up when she saw Pikachu. (Gasp) "Oh my goodness he's so adorable." she said hugging the yellow electric mouse. "Pika Pika pi." He replied. "Hey Pit." Said Captain Falcon. "Hey Falcon." I replied. "Who's your small lady friend?" He asked. "This is my girlfriend Viridi." I explained. "Oh, you mean the girl in the rest bomb stage?" He questioned. "Yep." I quickly replied. "Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Viridi." He said politely. "So how have you enjoyed your stay so far?" He asked. "Oh it's pretty cool to see how everything works in such a small hand held device. Especially here in the smash mountain, i mean it took sort periods of time from nintendo to produce such great game because it gives some of us forgotten titles some acknowledgement. I mean look at what brawl did to Pit's games. It produced a new favorite game in 2012 quickly for a forgotten game." She said. "Hey, i had two other games." I replied. "Ya and shortly forgotten after release. And only one of those was sent to the rest of the world." She exploited. "So." I said snarkily. "I rest my case here Pit." She said. "Besides Smash bros gave light to the F-Zero and the Earthbound games. It even got put as a game in nintendo land." She continued. "And Earthbound gave being to that other game series, what was it called again?" She asked. "Above ground." I said." No that's not it." She said. "You mean the game on that PC game station called Steam?" Falcon asked. Ya it's on steam. Made by that guy Harry Shores or something." Viridi said. "No it was Toby… Toby." I said as I lost my train of thought. "Toby Fox?" Asked Capt. Falcon. "Ya, that's it. " Viridi and I said simultaneously. "But what was the game called?" We said questioningly. "Overturn?" i said. "No." Viridi replied.

Captain Falcon stood there dumbfounded by how we couldn't remember a simple game title. He was also rather quiet amused by our bewilderment, so he watched us sit there grasping at straws to find the right name.

5 minutes later

Capt. Finally had finally had enough of us sitting there trying to find the right title name. "Its called Undertale." He said Facepalming. "Oh ya!" We exclaimed remembering the title of the game. "Well it's been nice talking with you guys, but i have to go get ready for the dance." He said. "Oh ya we have to get ready too." I said.

We started walking to the exit when Capt. Reminded me of the portal travel we could use. When we got back to my Condo of the mansion we quickly got ready for the dance. By seven seconds Viridi was already ready. I spent two minutes changing into a nicer toga. (The red one.) And met Viridi at the door. "Shall we go?" I asked. "Yes. Why don't we get going? Its rude to keep everyone waiting." She said. "You had to bring that up?" I asked. "Yep." She replied.

We walked down the hall to the front lobby. As we walked down the stairs there were some new faces walking around. Master hand welcomed them and let them into the party.

"Who were they?" I asked Master Hand. "They are the newest DLC Characters their names are Bayonetta, Cloud, and Corrin." He explained. "Cloud i'm familiar with, Bayonetta sort of know who she is, but i don't know who Corrin is." (I know this should have come out during that time but i failed to do that so bare with me.) I said. "Corrin is the new Fire Emblem Character from Fire Emblem Fates. Not much is known about here yet but the actual games are supposed to come out soon." He said. "Oh cool… wait did you say games?" I asked. "Yes." He replied. "Fire Emblem Fates branches into three different games the first two are called Birthright and Conquest but the third one is unknown as of right now." (it's not it's called revelations. And i love all three of the games.)

After talking to Master Hand about the other DLC characters we walked into the party for the next hour and a half we talked to some of the other characters with in smash and got to meet Corrin male and female, and eventually we both decided to leave. When we got back to my Condo. "Shoot! Pit you forgot to show me where the sheep are around here." Oh ya quick come on." we jumped out the window and flew around to find the sheep. "There they are." I said. We both grabbed a sheep and flew back to my condo. Alright it's going to a very long process so let's get this out of the way. "What color do you want your Tux to be?" Viridi asked. "Uh… i don't know what were you think about?" I asked. "I was thinking of making you a green tux and i a purple dress." she explained. "Oh i get it to match the color of their generic color palette with in their games." I said understandingly. "Yup. Alright now I need to focus and get this done if we want it done before 5pm tomorrow since I'll still need to eat and be fully rested before the wedding." She said. "Alright thanks Viridi your the best." I said. "Alright night." She said. "Love you g'night.". I said "love you to, you dork now get some rest." She said. "alright." I said closing the door.

To be continued.

Thank you so much guys for being so patient with me about my delay of posting i sorry school has been a pain and my own relationships have been a pain but i'm finding a happy balance between all of them. After these next few update i will be postponing posting till i go to North Carolina to see my grandparents where i hope to have as much time as i need to update all these stories with a new christmas update and unfortunately my pokemon fanfiction will not be receiving a christmas update this year due to the fact that pokemon sun and moon will be released next month and the amount of time it will take for to create my plot for it but since it will take place in Alola it will be its own story. And then I'll create a time skip and continue from there. Once again thank you, you guys you really help me to improve and keep motivating me to keep writing again i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll see you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
